dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jill Valentine vs Chuck Greene
Jill Valentine is Peep4Life's fifty-fourth DBX! Description Season 4 Episode 9! Resident Evil vs Dead Rising! Capcom zombie game survivors battle in a game of survival. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight "My mission requires the retrieval of a 'Zombrex' sample. And if this is the last one in the city, I must take it." Jill insisted, grabbing the medicine. Chuck grabbed her hand. "I don't care about your mission; I have a daughter to protect." Jill looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. But her life can save millions ''across America." Chuck flared up, shoving Jill over the desk. "Her life is worth all those lives. And more. If you want to stop me, you won't live long enough to regret it..." Jill tried again to reason, but Chuck was having none of it and began firing with a pistol. Jill backed up behind cover, drawing her own weapon. '''Here we go! ' When Chuck stopped to reload, Jill responded with her own fire. Chuck took cover behind a desk and switched for a rifle. Rounds ripped Jill's cover to shreds and she was forced to try and close the distance... somehow. While Chuck was trying to reload, Jill kicked the weapon out of his hands and delivered a punch to the chest. Chuck was back peddling but grabbed a baseball bat and swung for the fences, catching Valentine's knee. She buckled but blocked a downward swing with her hands. She then pulled Chuck over, scuffing her heel in his face. Broken nose and all, Chuck dragged his body away from Jill- realising he woulds surely be defeated in a fistfight. He equipped a Boomstick, jabbing with the pitchfork towards Jill. She dodged the stab and then ducked as Chuck fired the shotgun. Chuck then kicked the unbalanced Jill over. As Chuck went to finish off Valentine, she kicked his thighs, breaking his focus. Once they both stood, Chuck was the first to strike: slamming a baseball bat across the chest of Valentine before kicking her gut. Taking the time to run for cover, Jill drew a sub machine gun and opened fire. Chuck was clipped in the stomach and he slumped away, taking time to heal with orange juice. Jill followed, aiming with her magnum and walked around the corner expecting to see Chuck. She did- and she also saw the Laser Sword he wielded. She backed up, firing at him. Chuck weaved between bullets before scoring with a tagging hit on the shoulder.With one arm still in use, Jill grabbed Chuck's throat and threw him to the floor. Chuck blocked a kick with his own foot and disarmed her with a second kick, this time to the arm. Jill dropped her magnum and the two locked up in a hand to hand fight. Chuck threw a stiff punch but Valentine grabbed his arm and bent it out of place. Chuck yelled in pain, staggering backwards. As Jill got up to finish him, Chuck threw a box at her. The distraction allowed him to kick her to the floor. Chuck grabbed his Tenderisers and punched at Jill, ripping flesh from her already damaged arm. Jill cried out in pain, falling on the floor. She crawled backwards, reaching for her magnum. Chuck followed, his wounds catching up with him. As he grabbed Jill and turned her over, she fired the magnum- a bullet flew and lodged itself into Chuck's head. Lifeless, he collapsed to the floor. Jill retrieved the Zombrex and staggered for an exit. DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Gun Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights